Death's Direwolves
by Filomene Hara
Summary: a poorly worded god's oath leaves god of death harry potter caring for the stark family for as long as the line shall live. He doesnt mind terribly . the chidren are always fun. but when the fates stir and old powers and old god's awaken anew. The god who presides over death must protect his precious wolflings from fates cruelty.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, a god of death was running.

"Damnit! I'll get that bastard back for this!" he panted, even as he ran through the forest, dodging trees and fallen sounds of pursuit following on his heels.

The rumour that had ben spread this time was this; if one should catch death, they will be given eternal life. It was false of course. If the men chasing him managed to catch him they would be given a one way trip to Hel's belly. But they didn't know that. The diety sighed in relief as he caught sight of a clearing, only to duck under an arrow as it flew past him. A cry of shock and pain came from the clearing, and the god cursed and sped up. Reaching the clearing he found a man on the ground. His death clock was fluctuating rapidly and the god felt a stab of guilt and sorrow. This man was not meant to die here. But now, because of him, he most likely would. He reached the man and placed his head on the gods lap. The man opened his eyes to see green eyes looking down at him with sadness.

"You are dying here because of me. This is not where you were meant to pass on. I will fulfill one request. Anything you wish for will be granted." The green eyed boy told him. The man coughed, blood spilling from his lips. Reaching out with one hand he spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"My family. Take care of my family." the man gasped. The god looked at him strangely.

"You can have anything you would ask for. I can even bring you back to life if you asked are you sure yo wish for me to look after your family?" He asked, clarifying the scope of his powers. The man choked on a laugh.

"If you can do all that... you would take far better care of my family than I could." He told the god, who closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well, I Hadrian Potter Master of Death do swear that the Stark family will be protected." He said. The magic of his vow wrapped around them and the man died with the knowledge that his family would be safe. He just didn't realise the vow Death swore meant he would be watching over the man's family for generations to come.

{HADRIAN}

"Harry!"

"Lord Hadrian!" The voices of Hadrian's latest charges echoed across the grounds of Winterfell. At the front of the pack came Arya,Bran, and Rickon, the little boy riding on Padfoot's back. The large Grim had been putting up with small children riding him like a horse for centuries and it never ceased to amuse Harry. Behind them came Sansa, Robb, and finally Jon who followed at a sedate pace. To Harry's surprise, each child had an armful of wolf pup.

"Well hello there little ones, what do you have there?" He asked them. Rickon was the first to answer him, clumsily sliding off of Padfoot's back, clutching the bundle of black fur in his arms close to his chest. He toddled up to Harry and held up the wolf pup for the god to see.

"Shaggydog!" He announced proudly. The cub was all shaggy black fur and green eyes.

"I else want to fill me in?" Harry asked the older children, ruffling the youngest child's hair.

"On our way back here we found a direwolf! She was dead, but we found her puppies and Dad said we could keep them! There was one for each of us, see!" Bran told him excitedly, Holding up his own pup for Harry to get a good look at him before launching into a detailed account of everything that happened. He listened intently, nodding along and smiling when Bran mentioned Robb convincing their father to let them keep them.

"Good job Robb, direwolves will serve you all well. and they'll end up much bigger than Padfoot. Maybe even as big as Hel." He told them. Other than Rickon, all the children had seen Hel at her full size. The African painted dog grew to be as big as a horse, with large leathery wings. The children grinned at that. No doubt imagining riding their wolves like horses through the woods. As the children left to show their pups to everyone in Winterfell Hadrian sat together with Padfoot.

 _Fated huh?_ Harry thought, a sad smile crossed his face. Fate had never been very kind to him. The Fates were cruel. Setting people up for their amusements. They were some of the few able to undermine Harry's powers and alter death clocks.

"The Fates have been stirring since Jon was born. I don't like them playing with my charges." He said. Padfoot's jaw dropped open and Sirius' voice flowed out.

" _ **Is that not why you marked them all at birth?"**_ he asked his godson. Harry smiled at the memory. Each of those children had his symbol on the back of their neck, it was a faded white, like an old scar, unlike his own and his own childrens'. But it was something that would keep fate from altering their deathclocks without his knowing. It also allowed him to save them regardless of Fates' whims. They were like his adopted children. And he loved them fiercely.

"I won't let them get hurt. Even if I have to fight the whole world." He told his godfather.

"And that's why I trust you with their lives." Lord Eddard Stark said, causing Harry to turn at the sound of his voice.

"So it wasn't because I did such a good job raising you Eddie?" He asked grinning up at the lord of Winterfell, who smiled back down at the man he considered a cherished uncle.

"With all the trouble you got us into? Nay, but you never let us get too badly hurt." He laughed. Harry shrugged, then stood in a quick fluid motion.

"I suppose, but it was just the right kind of trouble, wasn't it?" Eddard laughed.

"Aye, that it was." The two fell in step talking amiably as they walked into the dinner hall, as Catelyn eyed their camaraderie with disapproval.

AN/

Well! I didn't think i was ver going to write this out! but here I am! Well first off, some basic information.

This Harry is of course, Master of Death. He travelled through many worlds, and finally he became the god of death for this world.

Padfoot: When Harry summoned the souls of his family, he pulled Sirius from the veil. He would have been left a wandering soul had Death not given him his dog form and given him to harry as a companion I cover this in an as of yet unreleased oneshot origin story.

Hel: Hel is Harry's familiar, or companion of death as it were. She's a helhound whose base form is that of the african painted wild dog.

Harry's children: I dont particularly enjoy writing OCs but Harry's children will have a place in this story. I will be introducing them through the actual story, if I continue, but I will put more info about them in the AN when I introduce them.

Harry and his children all bear the mark of the deathly hallows somewhere on their body. for harry it i on his right cheek (His face of course)

Thanks for reading and drop a review if you want me to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

{CATELYN}

When Catelyn first met lord Hadrian she was the epitome of a lady. She was always gracious and respectful despite the mystery that surrounded the strange man. He was thin and willowy, only a hair taller than herself, with startling green eyes and black hair that reached his knees. He always wore his hair in a braid, the end decorated with strings of jade and tourquoise that clacked together when he walked. He wore an emerald tunic with with long, wide sleeves, and strange trousers made from a material Catelyn had never seen before. She had been greeted warmly by the man who introduced himself as Hadrian Peverell. Ned only told her that he was a friend to the Starks. He had been kind to her at first, although he later grew cold when with her. She later learned he disliked her treatment of Jon Snow, her husband's bastard. After that you could find the enigmatic lord near the baseborn child more oft than not.

Catelyn had become more unnerved by the man as the years passed. He was there to see all her children brought into the world (bar Robb) and yet he looked barely old enough to be a man. She had been even more shocked to learn he had his own children. Hadrian's eldest, a boy going by the name Sepulchure, or Sep for short, was a frequent visitor, and played often with her children and Jon Snow. He was the spitting image of his father. The only difference being one of his eyes was purple instead of green. He even had the same mark upon his cheek as his father, though on the opposite side. Even after all this time the man was a stranger to her.

She disliked his lack of manners toward her Lord Husband. The man never called him 'My Lord'. He was overly-familiar, insulting Eddard Stark to his face and telling him what to do. Ned took it with grace. Never showing him upset or anger. When Catelyn had asked him of this behaviour, Ned had waved her off, saying it was just the mans way. The man was practically a wildling with the way he conducted himself. He was rude, and outspoken, and far too much of a ruffian to be seen by the king and queen when they arrive to Winterfell!

{BRAN}

Bran ran excitedly to tell Harry the good news. The king and queen at Winterfell! Bran doubted Harry would find it half as exciting as Bran did, a king must seem small pennies to a god. But the boy was still sure he would be excited, if only because Bran was. He found the god by the front gate greeting a familiar face.

"Sep!" Bran cried out in greeting. The boy turned and waved at him. Sepulchure had appeared as a boy of ten for as long as Bran could remember, though Harry had informed him that Sep was far older than that. Unlike Harry's wide range of abilities his children had only one ability each. Sep had been born with the ability to shift his form to anything he wished. Bran could still remember Sep showing him and Arya all kinds of gruesome visages just to get a laugh out of them. Sansa had hated it. As an apology Sep had turned into a great red bird he called a pheonix, which sang sweetly enough to earn her forgiveness.

"I didn't know you were coming." Bran said as he finally reached the two.

"Funny, I thought you ran out here just to give me a warm welcome. Nice to see you again, Little'un." Sep said, ruffling Brans hair.

"I'm not little anymore! Look, I'm nearly big as you." Bran boasted.

"Oh, aye? Doesn't look like it to me." And just like that, Sep grew a full head taller. Bran pouted.

"That eint fair." Sep only laughed at him.

"Alright, if you didn't come out here for Sep, what did you come for?" Harry asked, ruffling their hair affectionately. Bran turned to him and all his earlier excitement returned.

"The King is coming to Winterfell and he's bringing a whole host with him!" He told Harry.

"Well, looks like Sep came at a good time. A visit from Robert, imagine that."

AN/

What a fantastic turnout. Thanks so much everyone. Exposition all around, though only for Harry. Next the king. I'm sticking to canon for a while so while the beginning will be mostly filled out with new scenes, I won't be writing out the entire story straight from ASOIF and adding Harry to the mix. assume the events I do not change happened as in the book.

as always leave a review.

Filomene


	3. Chapter 3

{HADRIAN}

While the people of Winterfell prepared for King Robert's arrival, Harry relaxed in the godswood. The wide bow of the heart tree was a favourite spot to lay down or sleep on. Hel layed down beneath him on the ground. The soft whispers of wind between the leaves was something unique to a godswood, there were so few left it was a rare pleasure when Harry would travel.

His peace was interrupted when Jon stormed through the foilage, Ghost at his heels. Hadrian raised a brow at his groomed appearence.

"Don't you look handsome today Snowball." He told the boy, the afectionate nickname came easily to the tongue. Jon only grimaced.

"Lady Catelyn said we all needed to look our best for King Robert's arrival. I think she means you as well." Harry only yawned.

"Why? I'm not going to wait on Robert. I'll probably greet him at the feast." He told Jon.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell Lady Catelyn that, Lord Hadrian, I believe she'd like you to be there. If only to distract from me." Jon returned, a frown marring his face at the end. Hadrian groaned, rolling off the tree he came to land beside Jon.

"You're playing dirty Jon. Using my love for you against me..." He told the boy, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm sure Rickon and Arya would be happier with you there as well." Harry heaved a theatrical, put upon sigh.

"Well I suppose you children are my favourite Stark brood yet... Very well I'll go." He relented. Jon actually laughed at that.

"Uncle Benjen said you said the same thing about them. And Grandfather before that."

"Well you weren't born yet." Harry affirmed as they exited the godswood. Hadrian spotted Bran at the top of a tower.

"Like a little squirrel.." He said, garnering a questioning look from Jon, he pointed to where Bran was making his descent. The boy was surefooted and nimble, somehow always able to find the best footholds, although with a little magical assistance thanks to the charms Harry had placed on the walls of Winterfell. Bran was an adventerous sort and Harry was always concerned for his safety. Jon spotted the small amount of worry on his face.

"Bran will be fine. You should know this better than anyone else." He said.

"The Fates are a tricksy lot, always looking to pull one over on me." Harry replied. The Fates were the only ones able to alter the time of one's death, without Harry's knowledge as well. Memories of Brandon rose unbidden to his mind, but he quickly shook them off. He had taken steps to ensure that never happened again. Harry could take someone before their time, but it was a rare occasion when he could give them more.

{JON}

Jon shifted uncomfortably in his position a few steps behind the main family as they waited for the King's host to arrive. Lord Hadrian stood beside him, a comforting presence.

"I believe my lord Father would prefer you to be closer to him." Jon said with a nod to where Ned stood looking back at Hadrian and Jon. Lord Hadrian snorted.

"Your lord Father can suck a lemon. I am perfectly fine here with you. You need me after all." He added with a grin. Jon barked a short laugh, a little shocked.

"'Suck a lemon' my lord? Also, I don't _need_ you." Jon replied. Hadrian reeled dramatically.

"What's this? You don't need me? What ever happened to the little boy who used to crawl into my bed at night when he had bad dreams?" Jon huffed and crossed his arms.

"That 'little boy' is nearly taller than you."

"That may be, but you will always be my Snowball." The god said, wrapping Jon up in his arms. The boy struggled out of his embrace and brushed himself off.

"My lord Hadrian, I took you for a man. Perhaps I was incorrect." He insulted. Hadrian met Jon's eyes in all seriousness.

"Jon, I may be a man, but I will always be your mum." He said, catching Jon by surprise.

"...What, My Lord?"

"Just call me mum, Jon. I've never been a mum before." Jon only shook his head at the strange antics. Athough when Jon tried imagining what a mother would be like, Lord Hadrian seemed to fill the requirements. It was still baffling though.

"Just...Go stand with father.." This time Hadrian obeyed with a grin.

"Does that not make us brothers Jon?" A voice came from beside him, causing him to jump in surprise. He looked down and found Sep stood at his side. Despite being older than Westeros, Sepulchure preferred to take on the form of a young boy.

"Because Lord Hadrian claims to be my mother?" Jon asked.

"Dad didn't say that, he said he would be your mum." Sep's mismatched eyes were fixed on him now. It was making Jon uncomfortable.

"I don't need a mother, or'mum'."

"Yes you do." Jon kept his eyes forward. The king's host was beginning to arrive.

"What about you? You said you've been with Lord Hadrian all your life have you not?" Sep followed his gaze, it would not do to appear disinterested with the king.

"I have."

"What about your mother?" Jon asked, Catelyn shot the two a look for their whispers. Jon attempted to look apropriately abashed.

"I have no mother." Sep replied.

"Aha. You do not have a mother. I don't need one either."

"You misunderstand me. Father created me through blood and magic. I was not born as you were. However Dad has been both a father and a mother to me. I think he would be pleased if you were to consider him as a parent." Sepulchure explained. Jon knew his face showed his shock, the confused and angry look he gained from Lady Catelyn proved it. To think, Lord Hadrian could make life out of nothing but blood and magic. Jon supposed he tended to forget the man was a god.


	4. Chapter 4

**{JON}**

Jon watched as the proccession of his family and the visiting royalty entered the feasting hall from his position seated with the men at arms. He considered himself lucky that he was not sitting at the head table tonight. This all seemed like too much pomp and circumstance for him.

Lord Hadrian had been telling Jon stories for as long as he could remember. Stories of far off worlds where there was no people chose their own leaders through what he called 'democracy'. Every person from the richest man to the poorest woman got a say in who lead their country. Everyone was counted and the majority party was chosen to lead. even the losers still got a say in the way the country was run. It all seemed a bit too far-fetched from where Jon was standing. Hadrian only laughed.

'Someday... Certainly not soon, this world too will have no need for kings and queens Snowball.' he would say with the face of a man looking into the past.

Jon was getting too lost in his memories, must be the wine. The king and queen had already passed him by and he was now watching his sister Sansa walking arm in arm with Prince Joffrey. Sansa looked beautiful and elegant as always; though Jon supposed as her brother he was a bit biased.

Joffrey; despite being two years younger, was taller than both Robb and Jon. He took long strides as he walked. too long if you asked Jon. his back was too straight. his nose high in the air. A golden choker adorned his neck and he wore the colours of the Lannister house in materials befitting a prince. Jon could not help but dislike him for his for his smarmy looks and the disdainful way he was looking about the hall, and the keep itself. Sansa could do much better.

Jon was more interested in the queen's brothers anyway. Jaime Lannister, the famous kingslayer, bore a striking figure. all and strong with golden hair and glittering armour. Pride seemed to seep off of him in waves. Hadrian once stated the man was like a peacock. Jon hadn't quite known what that was at the time; but later Sep had obliged him by turning into a large colourful bird, struttinng about and presenting its beautig=ful tail feathers. When Jon told him where he had heard of the bird, Sep transformed into a perfect copy of Jaime and strutted about bobbing his head and squawking like a bird. It had Jon and anyone who saw howling with laughter. He smiled at the memory.

Finally he caught sight of Tyrion Lannister at the back of the procession. He seemed to be the antithesis to his siblings. Stunted and ugly with a too big head and different coloured eyes. Like Sep, though not as pretty to look at. His hair was so blond it was almost white. Yet while Harry held little respect for the twins, he respected Tyrion a great deal. on wondered why that was.

Hadrian did not enter with the procession, yet he drew in attention all the same. He had dressed himself up for the occasion. All eyes were on him, taking in his exotic costume.

Gone were his usual rough trousers, replaced with a pair of black leggings decorated with fine silver snakes. His long green tunic remained much the same. The only new decoration was a black leather sword belt about his waist. It held a beautiful sword beside his hip. Jon had seen it before. It wasn't Valyrian steel, though it was like no metal he had ever seen. Hadrian had called it the Sword of Gryffindor. When he had been younger Harry had warned him never to touch it. the slightest scratch could mean death.

A locket rested against his chest and a diadem was upon his brow. The shimmering fabric of his cloak flowed down his back like a waterfall. For such a thin looking fabric Jon knew it to be incredibly warm.

The lord Peverell caught sight of Jon and strode over with a grin. The men at the table quickly making a place for him at the table. One would think the rowdy crown would make jokes at the expenxe of the man's feminen features, however all had been handed their asses by the god at one point or another; worse still it had been done while they had a significant handicap.

Harry ruffled his hair as he sat. Jon half-heartedly swatted at his hand and pouted into his cup.

"What's the matter Jon-Jon? Too much to drink?" The god asked with concern.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just embarrassed by you." A familiar voice cut in. The two looked up to find Benjen Stark grinning down at them. More room was made at the table and Benjen squeezed in beside Hadrian.

"Benji! Good to see you. How is the wall treating you?" The god asked slinging an arm around the man in a one armed hug.

" Don't go embarrassing me as well!" Benjen complained. His tone was laced with affection. Hadrian only grinned and ruffled uncle Benjen's hair as well. The rest of the table laughed.

"Will you tell us about the wall again Uncle?" Jon asked, eager to change the subject, and to hear more about the wall. Benjen indulged his request.

{HADRIAN}

Harry could only frown at Jon's keen interest in joining the Night's Watch. He worried so much already about Benjen's safety. The space beyon the wall had a tendency to blur Harry's senses; there was so much wild magic stewing out there. Every time Benjen went ranging the god could barely tell if he was alive or dead. Loath as he was to admit it, Harry was closer to Jon than any Stark child he had raised in a while. The boy was almost like his own son. The only Stark he could think of that worried him more was little Osric. Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at just ten years old. Those had been trying years for the god. He had spent most of his time with Osric, only checking on the rest of the family when he could be absolutely sure Osric would be safe without him. Sepulchure had stepped in to babysit the others whilst Harry babied the youngest Lord Commander.

' _take care of him... keep him safe...'_

The memory of that pleading voice rose unbidden in Harry's mind, he shook it off.

Obviously, Harry must have missed something, because no Jon was standing up with tears in his eyes before he quickly left the hall. Hadrian gave it a few minutes before he went after the boy. He passed Tyrion Lannister on his way back inside and gave the dwarf a respectful nod. The Imp seemed surprised.

"Jon!" Harry called.

{JON}

Jon looked up at the sound of his name being called to see Hadrian jogging towards him. He frowned and glanced away with a stubbon look.

"here to tell me not to join the Nights Watch too?" Harry sat next to Jon with a sad smile as he wrapped an arm around the boy.

"I can't tell you not to, but I can ask you not to. Tryna' give your old mum a heart attack?" He asked. Jon looked over to him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Harry sighed.

"When Benji goes beyond the Wall I can hardly tell if he's alive or dead. My senses become... muddy when I try to look through the wild magic out there. You're just a baby Jon, I wouldn't be able to handle-" He cut himself off, unable to finish his sentence.

If it were any other, Jon would have taken offence at being called a baby. however the man before him had watched the birth of his ancestors. Everyone was a child in the face of the millenia Lord Hadrian had lived through.

"You still have Bran, Rickon and Arya to spoil. In your eyes I may be a child in your eyes, but I am nearly a man grown to everyone else." Harry shook his head.

"It's different Jon." Jon turned on Hadrian frustration and anger roiling in his gut.

"How!? How is it any different? Because I'm a bastard? Because you pity me!?" Why did Hadrian always seem to spend more time with Jon over his brothers and sisters? Was it really pity? Somewhere in his logical mind Jon knew he was being ridiculous but he just couldn't stop. Must be the wine.

Harry grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing Jon to look into his eyes. Grey met green, swimming with emotion.

"Because you are like a son to me!" He said forcefully. Jon's eyes widened in shock, anger melting away. Hadrian wasn't finished.

"The other kids think of me as a cool uncle or a big brother, and that is all they need of me. But I raised you. Your siblings had Ned and Catelyn to take care of them. But you... you only had me, and whatever scraps Ned could give you with that damned woman breathing down his neck!" The heat in Harry's voice melted away.

"I was the one who took care of you when you were sick. I soothed away your nightmares, and wiped away your tears. I sang you to sleep when you were fussy as a babe. I am closer to you than any Stark child ever before." He finished in a whisper. Jon sighed, guilty of his previous words.

"I...I apologize. I do not know why I said all those things to you. Or why I thought you were taking care of me out of pity. You are not like that." Harry gave him a soft smile.

"It's called 'teenage angst' and you will grow out of it, I promise." Jon shook his head, cracking a small smile of his own. Harry popped out with all sorts of strange phrases. A whole other language on its own.

"...Other than your worries... any other reason I shouldn't join the Night's Watch.?" Jon finally asked.

"I'm sure I can think of a few. You remind me of myself when I was your age... Burdened by things that shouldn't be on your shoulders."

"I cannot imagine you having ever been my age." Jon said with a wry smile. Hadrian chuckled, their shoulders brushing as they sat beside each other.

"Well believe it, not only was I young, I was human too." They sat in silence for a few moments before Hadrian once again broke the silence.

"When I was born, a prophecy was made _. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_ " It had been so long, millenia even, since Harry had first heard the prophecy that ruined his life. Jon listened to Hadrian's every word intently. He felt that Harry had never spoke of this to anyone else.

"It was what is called a 'self fulfilling prophecy' meaning that it would only come true if one of those involved became aware of it. The Dark Lord learned of it. He tried to to find the child mentioned, in order to put an end to it before it could begin, unaware that it would start everything." He gave a sad, bitter smile and continued.

"He started by killing my parents. When he turned his weapon on me it backfired and he failed. This is how he marked me as his equal and cemented the prophecy." He whispered as he exposed the lighning bolt scar upon his brow.

"He disappeared after that, continuing life as a wraith for ten years before we met again. You know what a wraith is don't you?" Jon nodded, Old Nan had told him stories about them.

"When I met him, he was possessing one of my teachers; he was drinking unicorn blood to survive. I killed the host body, but the wraith escaped. The next year I encountered him in a cursed artifact and killed a basilisk. I killed it with this sword." HE said holding out the sword of Gryffindor for Jon to inspect.

"The blade itself absorbed the venom and became highly dangerous. I was twelve at the time. This pattern continued, and I faced him nearly every year the stakes growing higher. I even fought I dragon when I was your age. I finally ended it in my seventeenth year. By that time i had become Master of Death and learned that I would never die." He gave a hollow laugh.

"But enough of the ramblings of an old man. If you truly want to join the Night's Watch I will support you. I just want you to know you have other options. You could even take my name and become Lord Peverell if you wished. You could travel the world with Sep or I, or we could go to King's Landing and present you as my heir." The two smiled as they imagined it. At least, no matter what happened he would always have Hadrian's support. Even when he had nothing else, he would remember this.

"If I wanted to be a king?" Jon asked.

"I would make it happen." The god promised. Jon grinned.

"Thank you...Mum" Jon felt a bit embarrassed saying it, but the large smile that broke out on Hadrian's face as he pulled the boy close was worth it.

"No problem son." They sat together like that for a while; Jon leaning against Harry while the god rested his head atop Jon's. The muffled music and merriment from the hall doing little to break their peace.

AN/

I am just sorry. such a late update...

You can find links to my tumblr and twitter on my profile if you're interested in bitching me out there.

FH


End file.
